


It was better with you

by realhakaze



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bitches falling in love, reikao again, reikao date, rinnerei implied, rinniki too, valentines day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realhakaze/pseuds/realhakaze
Summary: “W-Woah…! vamos más despacio Rei-kun.”“Creo que salir contigo me ha dado más felicidad que cualquier otra cosa el día de hoy, así que no dudaré en disfrutarlo cada segundo. Vamos, vamos. ♪”
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It was better with you

**Author's Note:**

> escribí esto en un ataque de inspiración a las 6 am. en una hora y media. no, no me arrepiento de nada
> 
> i love them <3 mis gays. y como necesitaba una excusa para enamorar a rei con alguien más opté por alimentar mi lado reirinne shipper ^__^ enjoy

Rei sin duda era una persona bastante afectiva cuando se trataba de ser sincero o expresarse, aunque sorprendentemente sea más de demostrar sus sentimientos con acciones. Después de la graduación y de mudarse con su mejor amigo, Hakaze Kaoru, había empezado a trabajar en eso. Sus acciones fueron poco prudentes en el pasado, como aquella vez donde escribió un artículo falso solo para enseñarle a Kaoru por las malas que debía cuidarse más, o con Operetta. Aunque esos hechos ya eran cosa del pasado, era de algo que Rei debía cambiar si bien no se arrepentía de nada debido a como se desenlazaron las cosas en el momento y después.

Sea como sea, eran esas épocas de febrero donde el invierno estaba a punto de finalizar y la etapa romántica donde las parejas de todas las edades salían a festejar el día de los enamorados; San Valentín. Él estaba demasiado nervioso desde que se decidió a invitar al mayor de los Amagi, Rinne. Ensayó cada una de sus líneas si bien le gustaba la espontaneidad, pues no quería cometer ningún error frente a quien le llevaba gustando desde hace 4 meses. Incluso cuando Kaoru se enteró de esto no pudo creerlo. De todas las personas, todos los criminales, todos los buenos candidatos dignos de Sakuma Rei, decidió ir a por ‘el peor ejemplo de ser responsable’ según Kaoru, pero no podía negarse por más en contra que esté; era su mejor amigo e iba a ayudarlo a pesar de todo, si eso significa su felicidad.

“¿Estás listo para mañana?” preguntó Kaoru observando a Rei peinarse el cabello frente al espejo. “Es divertido verte así de nervioso por un chico, Rei-kun.”

“Si mal no recuerdo, empiezas a tartamudear cada vez que ves a la productora. ¿Estoy erróneo?” sonrió mirando al espejo. Kaoru no dudó ni dos segundos en arrojarle a la cara la almohada que estaba calentando entre sus brazos mientras lo miraba; era verdad. Ni siquiera es capaz de hablar bien con las chicas, pero tenía otra preocupación más en su cabeza. Decidió que era bueno hablarlo con Rei cuando se presente la oportunidad.

“Iré a dormir. Buenas noches.” Fingió ofenderse y se acostó mirando a la pared.

“Buenas noches, Kaoru-kun. Mañana te dejaré el desayuno preparado.”

“Lo que digas, lo que digas~.” Agitó su mano y la bajó nuevamente para irse a descansar. No tardó mucho en dormir; Kaoru tuvo un día ocupado al igual que Rei, sin embargo el pelinegro ya estaba acostumbrado a trabajar por tantas horas luego de ser el pilar de confianza de ES.

\------------------------------

Eran las 9 p.m. y Rei estaba frente al teléfono. Rinne acostumbraba a dormirse más tarde que eso, así que el de ojos carmesí tenía tiempo de sobra para preguntarle sobre salir mañana a una cita.

Rei: hey, rinne-kun

r inne: ayooooo

r inne: que hace el viejo a esta hora??

Rei: aún es temprno

Rei: temprano*

r inne: dkfjdfljd aprende a escbrir

Rei: .

Rei: de todos modos, me preguntaba si

r inne: vieja te tenia que contar aglo

r inne: algo

r inne: *

Rei dejó de escribir. Planeaba preguntar casualmente entre dos mensajes para que no sonara algo que le tomara mucho valor, pero fue una mala idea al ser interrumpido. Sin embargo el escenario no era malo; quizás Rinne iba a preguntarle sobre tener una cita primero, así que no le preocupaba tanto. Sea lo que sea que le cuente, podía preguntar luego. Estaba encantado de escuchar a su amigo después de todo.

Rei: ?

r inne: viste que

r inne: está este chico llamado niki

r inne: y mañana es san balentin

r inne: valentin

r inne: fue el autocorrector

A Sakuma no le gustaba a dónde iba todo esto.

Rei: si hubiera sido el autocorrector no te lo habría escrito mal

r inne: callateeee

r inne: bueno le pregunte si quería ir conmigo mañana y me dijo que si

r inne: (flushed_emoji.jpg)

Genial.

La noche de Rei estaba arruinada. No, no únicamente su noche; su noche y mañana. Debió haberse preparado para esto desde antes, pero simplemente no pudo. Había hecho todo tipo de planes, pero estaba claro que quizá la amistad con Rinne era sólo y únicamente eso: amistad.

Las ganas de vomitar lo invadieron, pero con sus últimos esfuerzos y como si se tratara de hacer un sacrificio, le respondió.

Rei: eso es bueno!!!!

Luego de presionar el botón de enviar, apagó su celular y se dio vuelta al otro lado de la cama. Necesitaba dormir y relajarse. Intentó convencerse de que no le afectaba, cuando sí lo hacía, pero era su culpa y él lo sabía. Lo sabía demasiado bien.

r inne: gracias graciaaas

r inne: estoy muy nervioso pero bueno

r inne: que onda

r inne: vas a salir con ese rubio

r inne: {?

r inne: no te vayas de la nadaa

r inne: k llamame mañana

El celular de Rei vibraba por unos momentos, pero a este punto él ya no quería saber nada; prefería tomarse su tiempo para responder incluso si tardara tres días o una semana. No tenía idea de cómo explicarle a Kaoru su presencia en el departamento mañana, o su cara larga, pero eso era un problema para el Rei del futuro. Por ahora iba a dormir y olvidarse de todo, intentando convencerse de que quizás haberse ilusionado con un chico de esta manera era una enseñanza de la vida para aprender y no cometer el mismo error. Lo que fuera, estaba cansado y eso no lo iba a detener para cerrar sus ojos y dormir, esperando soñar con su hermanito menor, Ritsu.

\------------------------------

Kaoru bostezó. Era cerca del mediodía y se notaba por la luz solar que entraba por la ventana. En un intento de frotarse los ojos, vio una silueta que ocupaba la cama de Rei.

“…?” Se acercó a ver. Era Rei, durmiendo.

“¿Rei…kun? Rei-kun, son las 12, es tarde. Levántate.” Kaoru estaba muy confundido. Se supone que su roommate debía estar despierto hace 2 horas atrás, pero no era así. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama en vez de salir a su cita con Rinne.

“Mhg… ¿Ri…tsu?”

“Nope~, es Kaoru. Vas a llegar tarde, así que puedo hacerte el desayuno mientras te vistes.” El rubio empezó a cambiarse su pijama. Ya tenía la suficiente confianza con Rei como para cambiarse en frente de él.

“Kaoru-kun es tan bueno conmigo… a pesar de que ya no tengo que ir a ningún lado.”

Kaoru se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de terminar de pasar la remera por su cintura.

“¿De qué hablas?”

\------------------------------

“Así que esa perra te dejó plantado, huh…”

“No lo llamaría ‘perra’, simplemente me hice ilusiones de más.”

“Aun así…” Kaoru estaba consternado. Rei no merecía pasar por eso luego de que se haya esforzado tanto y haya sido fiel a sus sentimientos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

“Iré a tomar una ducha. No te preocupes, al menos comer tu desayuno mejoró considerablemente mi día. Tenlo por seguro.” Dijo el pelinegro, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía al baño con una toalla blanca en mano. Kaoru aprovechó en sacar su celular y revisar algunas de sus notificaciones.

“Así que Senacchi está despierto a esta hora también…”

Izumi: puta

Kaoru: QUE FUE ESO

Izumi: acabo de ver al pelirrojo con su novia

Izumi: linda nuca

Izumi: no más linda que la de yuukun.

Kaoru: no me hables nunca más

Izumi: no sabes cuánto lo anhelo

Kaoru: me amas

Izumi: si como digas, de todos modos

Izumi: si la pelirroja está con otra persona ahora mismo, eso quiere decir que rei está en otra cita?

Kaoru: rinne tenia planes con niki desde antes al parecer

Kaoru: así que sí, rei esta bañándose en nuestro departamento ahora mismo

Izumi: invítalo a salir

Kaoru: que

Izumi: es tu oportunidad tarado

Sena tenía un punto.

Kaoru estuvo oprimiendo sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo; era un hecho innegable que gustaba de Rei desde hace meses, más precisamente luego de su graduación. Sin embargo nunca intentó nada. Se llamaba a sí mismo ‘cobarde’ por no haber hecho algo al respecto, pero lo encontraba mejor que nada. Más aún cuando su flechazo tenía los ojos en cierto pelirrojo de ojos celestes. Nunca odió a Rinne por haberle ‘robado’ a Rei. Todo lo contrario, por más que dentro de él siempre residía un nudo que lo angustiaba de vez en cuando.

De todas maneras, el tan solo pensar en ellos dos en una cita de San Valentín lo avergonzaba demasiado; nunca se veía capaz de salir con un chico. Era algo que pensaba no hacer. Al menos no tan pronto luego de haber descubierto su bisexualidad, y eso era precisamente lo que quería hablar con Rei.

Izumi: a lo mejor y das tu primer beso

Kaoru: PARA TU INFORMACION YA DÍ MI PRIMER BESO

Izumi: ok virgen lol

Kaoru: muere

“¿Por qué la cara tan roja, Kaoru-kun? ¿Conseguiste novia?”

“REI-KUN” Kaoru inconscientemente apagó su celular y lo escondió entre sus piernas.

“¿Algo que esconder de mí?” Rei frotó la toalla blanca en su cabello mojado. El aroma a shampoo de manzanilla invadía la habitación.

“N-No… me tomaste por desprevenido. Eso es todo, eso es todo~.”

“Hm… ya veo. ¿Tienes planes para hoy?”

“Ah, sobre eso…” No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo invitarlo a salir. De hecho, la idea de Izumi era buena, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar en cómo llevarla a cabo.

“ ‘¿Sobre eso?’ ”

“La chica con la que debía salir hoy me canceló. Quizás es una oportunidad para que salgamos a tomar aire juntos, después de tanto tiempo.” Dijo de manera sugerente Kaoru, mientras revolvía su café el cual no había ni tocado desde que lo preparó.

“Bueno… no es una mala idea, pero me siento mal por quitarte el día cuando un chico que vive rodeado de chicas debería estar más ocupado que nunca.”

“No te preocupes~, en serio. Vamos a comprar al shopping o algo. Hoy eres mi anfitrión.”

Rei sonrió. Se alegraba tanto de haber elegido a Kaoru como miembro de su unidad y como su mejor amigo. Su relación solo le trajo bien y quizás su día no estaba tan arruinado como creía que sería.

\------------------------------

“¿Y bien? ¿A dónde te gustaría ir hoy, Rei-kun?” dijo el rubio mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos

“Ciertamente el día es encantador~. Podríamos comprarte algo de ropa nueva, desde que no has tenido tiempo de salir.” Rei tomó el brazo de Kaoru de la nada y los dirigió a una tienda aleatoria de ropa en ese gran shopping. Tenían todo un día para desperdiciar viendo vidrieras y visitar las tiendas del gran lugar.

“W-Woah…! vamos más despacio Rei-kun.”

“Creo que salir contigo me ha dado más felicidad que cualquier otra cosa el día de hoy, así que no dudaré en disfrutarlo cada segundo. Vamos, vamos. ♪”

Kaoru no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño rubor en ambas mejillas; le alegraba el hecho de que alguien disfrutara tanto su compañía como Rei le había hecho entender. Sin quejarse más, decidió seguirlo y dejar que lo guíe con su brazo. A veces le gustaba ver este tipo de lado infantil que su amigo tenía. Cada día se sentía afortunado de haber ingresado a UNDEAD y ser un miembro de la unidad que Rei formó. Esos recuerdos de la preparatoria vivían en su corazón cálidamente.

\------------------------------

El sol estaba bajando, pero eso era una noticia impactante para ambos. Se habían distraído tanto ese día que olvidaron por completo que el horario existía.

“Deberíamos volver a casa antes de que anochezca, ¿no crees?” mencionó Hakaze mientras se estiraba. Hace mucho tiempo que no se quedaba parado por tanto tiempo como lo hizo el día de hoy.

“Un poco más.”

“¿Eeeh~? Pronto van a cerrar de todos modos.”

“Inicialmente planeaba hacer esto con Rinne-kun, pero creo que al final valdrá la pena hacerlo junto a quien me acompaña todos los días y con quien cuento en todo momento. Vamos a ver el atardecer juntos, Kaoru-kun.”

Kaoru pudo sentir como su pecho se volvía más cálido aún. Sentía la necesidad de sacar su teléfono y mandarle 25 mensajes a Izumi sobre como siente hormigas en sus manos. Jamás había sentido este calor antes y no le costó mucho conectar los puntos. Quizás esconder sus sentimientos por Sakuma Rei no iba a ser tan fácil como antes porque se acaban de fortalecer un mil por ciento y podría jurarlo.

“Seguro…”  
Tan pronto como accedió a su propuesta, lo tomó del brazo como había hecho al inicio del día y en repetidas ocasiones. Por supuesto, a Kaoru no le molestaba esto. Como ya se sabía, le daba ternura ver tan emocionado a Rei luego de tener que verlo frustrado por escribir canciones o llenar papeles en su escritorio por todas las madrugadas. Sería mentira si dijera que no se quedó despierto a escondidas esperando a que el pelinegro vaya a dormir a horario. Le importaba mucho que cuide su salud.

“El sol se ve bonito~. Es una lástima que haga algo de frío cuando se vaya la luz, pero si es invierno entonces no hay nada por hacer.”

“Tal cual como lo dices.” Rei se apoyó en la barra de la terraza de aquel shopping, mirando como el sol bajaba y las parejas empezaban a irse. Mientras Hakaze observaba el atardecer perdido en sus pensamientos, Rei se quedó a mirarlo más de cerca. Le gustaba observar a su compañero cuando estaba concentrado en lo suyo, pero hoy más que nunca, por alguna razón. Quizás debía empezar a prestarle más atención a su alrededor, o quizás debía empezar a notar más a quién tiene. Rei estaba totalmente agradecido, como ya dijo antes, de tener a Kaoru en su vida. No sabe lo que sería de él sin su soporte y su segunda mano. A lo mejor el rubio no era el único que tenía sentimientos ocultos por el otro; al menos no después de ese día, donde Sakuma pudo detenerse y percatarse de varias cosas. De lo que estaba seguro es que empezará a cuidar más a su amigo de toda la vida, como compañeros ‘eternos’ que prometió que serían.

Kaoru lo miró, luego de pestañear y volver a la consciencia.

“¿Tengo algo en la cara…? Me hubieras avisado antes.”

“No tienes nada, no tienes nada~. Volvamos a casa, Kaoru-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> consideré escribir una segunda parte, pero eso es problema de mi yo del futuro


End file.
